When You Kiss Me
by RoxyFoxy
Summary: Kagome's POV Kagome never understood why Kikyo had different guys over. Coming home early makes sense of it. Kagome years later finds herself in the same position and remembers Inuyasha, the guy her sister actually loved. Rated for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Nobody understand the mystery, the pieces that made up my sister Kikyo.

She was so hard to understand and there was always something about her nobody could ignore. She had been only my half sister, but the resemble was striking even though we were a few years apart. If anything she was a troubled teenager considering her father abandoned her and committed suicide within her household. She had come home from school to see him on the counter, with pill bottles on the floor. .After that, she had went through foster homes, and shelters.. Every time she saw those kind of commercials on TV she'd flick it off. It was like as though looking at those children she could see a reflection of herself in their sad eyes slowly losing hope.

She didn't have to be obsessed with looks, or worry about simple things like acne that scarred every teenager throughout their life time. All she had to do was put a smile on her face. Simple as that. She dated many guys, and each one was a different face, a different name, never the same one guy. It was hard enough for me to remember their names, let alone their faces.

Each one was skinny with different hair styles and of course I met them all. . It was obvious what she was doing, and being young everything had went over my head. It was always when our mother left for work being a busy flight attendant Kikyo would bring over these mysterious strangers that I knew for only hours. She would could out in skirts and tight buttoned up tops, that could easily be ripped apart by temptation. She would wait patiently at the door and would hike her skirt up, when a knock was at the door.

She would introduce me as her little sister, and kindly I would smile and knew what was expected of me. She always told me to go outside and play, and sometimes I was jealous how everything else got her attention except me. It became like a choir, to go outside and entertain myself and maybe stay at a few friends houses. My mother was never home, and Kikyo always took that opportunity. I always asked her why wasn't he around anymore, and she would whisper in my ear, as though the walls weren't suppose to hear **'**_He wasn't right for me.'_

It was then I met one of her guy friends, who wasn't a stranger. He came over frequently, and that came as a surprise. He had a very deep voice, and eyes that were wide and colorful like windows to his soul. I started to believe my sister found something in one of them, that he was the special guy she always talked about, but never had a name for. He interacted with me, and actually knew I existed.. He had taken me out, bought me ice cream and Kikyo had never seemed so pleased. Kikyo always gave me little talks that one day I would likely understand. They all had hidden little meanings, like a fortune cookie would have.

It was the one night where my curiosity has blind sighted me. I had come home very early, and for a young kid I knew a lot about the world around me. I would take the local transit every day while Kikyo would be volunteering, and getting through the rest of school.

I had sat myself down in the kitchen, left a message telling my worried mother that I was okay and how she would say she was proud of me no matter where she was. She would tell me about these interesting people she met, the trips, and the stories they told. Kikyo probably met different types of guys just like my mother met so many different people on flights.

I had made myself up something on the stove top, and proceeded to grab myself a glass of milk. Its when I hear a spark of laughter outside the side door, and a heavy voice along side of her. The shadows became bigger as they approached the door, and then a slight hesitant pause as the key met with the lock.

" My sister won't be home yet. She has to take the local transit so it should be awhile. So we don't have to worry about getting caught." My sister whispered up against the outside of the door. The back of her head and parts of her bright green and navy school uniform was all that could be seen. Within seconds he leaned her into the door, hands lightly turning her cheek, and slowly grazing down until nothing could be seen anymore.

It was then I heard another click of the door, and quickly I grabbed my rainbow colored backpack with the doll print on it, and placed them safely in the corner of my parent's room where she would never be able to find them. It was like a train wreck, awful to see but you just had to watch.

Finally, the door carefully swung open. There standing in the kitchen was a tall but a very handsome young man, and it was obvious by his features and his voice he was a few years older then her. He had the longest black hair I'd ever seen, and his smile was something of the sort.

" I'm sorry things are such a mess here. Last thing you need to think is I have a dirty home." Kikyo's voice trailed off picking up the dishes.

Inuyasha laughed at her, and grabbed the dish rags and placed it to the side, and grabbed her by the torso right against himself.

" You should see my house! Its pretty bad. Don't worry about these things. I'll help you next time with them.promise."

He gently stole away the beaten looking rag of a cloth, and placed it to the side against the counter. My sister just stood there starry eyed, taken by the offer that he would come back and help her do them. I knew if my sister had ever known I was in the house when she had guys over, I would have been somewhere else but there. She had a tempter, and without warning could go from a sweet person to someone completely over the edge.

-------------------------------------

------

I moved myself closer to the railing up top near the stairs, holding my beaten up teddy bear that my father had given me before he ran out on the whole entire family. The two black buttons were a sad excuse for eyes, and the cotton stuffing was coming out where his stitch had been placed.

His hands moved closer to her, until her whole body was engulfed in his. His hands outlined her body staring from her shoulder, to the waist down. Carefully she gave him smile, and that's when his lips grasped a hold of hers. It was a like a dance, slow at first and then become faster.

That's when she placed her fingertips on his lips. He had stopped his actions, and when my sister had suggested upstairs would be a nicer place for them to relax in. Quickly she grabbed his hands, luring him and that's when my heart jumped to my throat. For someone who was small, I ran as fast as I could into the nearest room. I closed the door and took cover in the blind closet.

" Why up here? Does it even matter where we do it exactly?"

He questioned my sister, and she just laughed it off as anything else. She carefully knocked him on the head, and headed into her beautifully designed room she had painted herself. It was a beautiful sky blue, with everything purple and red. She had the biggest bed in the house, full of candles and little in scents. I had always wondered as a child why she had a lock on that door, and why there was always loud music on when I came into the house.

" Well, I have a very comfortable bed." She gave the a seductive smirk, and when the door shut and finally the conversation drifted away. Words were a waste of time to her.

" **Fuck me,** _Inuyasha_."

In the closest, I had a front row seat of the whole show. My knees folded together, trying to get as comfortable as I could against boxes, wires and all the junk she had stuffed. I tried to be so still, quiet like mouse and hoped to god she would never discover me.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes were wide in bewilderment, and curiosity had gotten the best of me. The blinds were open just enough to see. He slowly pinned her against her bed, watching her carefully unzip his long grey jacket, that revealed his toned body. Slowly he placed his lips against her collarbone, and his hands slowly pulled her shirt off and threw her bra to the nightstand.

-----------------------------------

-------

They moved around in the sea full of blankets, and Kikyo hadn't moved. It was now down to her panties, and he carefully took those off. I could only see the back off him, and that's when he tossed my sister around almost violently. Carefully he adjusted her legs upwards towards the lamp, and his body crushing against her.

Being young it sounded like he was hurting her. There was heavy breathing, watching him hold her hands down over her head and biting at her neck and earlobe. The music they had on, wasn't enough to drown out her screaming.

She whispered and bellowed that sounded like begging to be let go, while he kept going faster and her screams became more violent, and intense. Her hands were grasping the blankets, and I was for sure he was hurting her, beating her. There were tears rolling down her cheek, and her face was as red as her soccer jersey that could been seen for miles away.

I wanted to help my sister, but I was too scared to gather up the encourage to. I had wished I had my teddy with me, so he could calm me down and protect me from something like this. He sat there on top of her dresser a few feet from the bedside.

" Inuyasha…."

" Kikyo I..

There was sweat gleaming from the top of his forehead, and her hands that rested on his back began clawing into him, and digging deeper. My sister was finally fighting back. She took a hold of his lip and bite down. His voice bellowed in a groan, like a lion growling. Finally, he jolted away from her onto the floor and everything went dead silent.

Kikyo was laying there, covered now by merely a blanket. She was slowly recovering from the struggle they had, starting at the ceiling her chest rising and fall fast like he had taken her breath away.

Finally I could feel myself becoming calm again. Still, I was worried about my sister. I wanted to rush out there, and curl up and cry in her arms and ask her if everything was okay.

Slowly, he moved himself off of the carpet, and looked directly up at her on the bed side. He ran his fingers through his jet black hair, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Carefully he grabbed someone, that was covered in some kind of coating and threw it directly into the waste bin.

" That was…something. Oh my god."

Kikyo was still sprawled out, after a few good steady fifteen minutes. Their clothes still remained in a pile, and Inuyasha slowly moved himself to the edge of the bed.

Inuyasha just smiled, sweat still gleaming off the top of his forehead. He carefully slipped himself underneath the blankets with her, her head rested carefully against his shoulder.

" For someone who's never done it, can do it very well."

Inuyasha's face went instantly red, and just narrowed his eyes at her. He took it as an insult, that's when she grabbed his hand that changed the expression on his face.

" Isn't a bad thing. Don't worry, what are you doing tomorrow anyways?"

" Well, going out with Miroku, and from there on out no idea. Let me guess Kikyo.. you want to do this tomorrow? Is that all I'm good for?"

Kikyo was known at school for being the most beautiful girl there. She'd walk down the halls and would grab everyone's attention. She had gotten Inuyasha's attention very first day of school when she asked him for the time. They started going out for lunch, and it proceeded into this crazy love fest.

Kikyo pulled back his bangs, and pushed her lips against his firmly, that left him in mid-sentence. His hands gently felt her up and down, and when she pulled away it was like he had forgotten completely about the conversation.

She got up, her bare naked visible even through the blinds. She had grabbed the clothes that were right in front of me, and I bit my lip. My teddy's arm was stuck in-between the rug and the blind, and I was pretty sure she'd know I was there, watching them; from start to finish.

" Inuyasha right now you are, and I am. That's until you get to really know me. I've never had a guy like you, who values me. The way you hold is enough to tell there is more to it then that. Then again I'm probably only good for one thing."

Inuyasha threw his muscle shirt back on, Kikyo telling him how great he was. Carefully he came behind her, placing his hands slightly above her hips his neck on her shoulder.

" I highly doubt that, I just think your troubled. I'm surprised you talked me into this."

I watched his hands gently brush her long black mane, towards the base of her neck. Kikyo carefully shifted her hands to his lower region, and her eyes bounced back from the digital clock towards his soft, innocent expression.

" Well we have enough time. My sister won't be home for awhile. I'm surprised I allow you to touch me. Inuyasha, I'll do whatever you want right now."

My sister of all places picked exactly where she was standing, in front of the blinds. Kikyo's gently laid him back, until he was flat with the floor. That had been the first time I had seen a guy full naked, and even down to the details. Kikyo arched her back, and placed herself in between his legs. Her hand wrapped around, and then I realized the lips weren't only for kissing.

I tried covering my eyes, but the noise was distracting. It was like a passionate dance, the way they were. Kikyo's long hair flowed against her back like a waterfall, while his spread out against the plush carpet. My eyes were wide in astonishment fear, and so many other emotions. I was starting to discover my sister's secrets, in a way I never planned.

The heavy breathing came again, and now Kikyo was pinned against wall near the blinds right where I had been like wallflower. Finally he gave out a groan, grabbed his clothes and quickly adjusted himself.

Kikyo gave a devilish smile, and they kissed each other passionately.

" I promise I'll give you that sweater back. If I can find it. Its very comfortable…"

" Kikyo, trust me nice try. Isn't yours. Just check alright? I'll wait for you tomorrow."

He shut the door behind him, and Kikyo gave out a sigh. She dressed back into her tight jean pants, and her black top she had made herself. She grabbed a wet cloth rubbing the sheets, bitching trying to get the visible stains out. It didn't help her that her bed sheets were black.

" I just might as well throw these ones out, and get the new ones from there."

She made a mental note to herself, and walked heavily and opened the blinds unexpectedly. She backed away for a moment in shock, seeing myself stuck in the closest against all her uncomfortable belongings. The light was blinding. She knew by the look on her face that I had been there the whole entire time. Knowing her younger sister had seen everything way before her time. From start to finish.

That's when tears began to engulf my eyes and cheeks. I was scared, even more to know that I saw something forbidden. Seeing apart of my sister that she wanted nobody else to see.


End file.
